The scientific progress in neuroscience depends on attracting diverse individuals, particularly from groups under-represented in STEM fields, to maximize innovation and knowledge. Arizona State University (ASU) is one of the largest undergraduate institutions in the country, and one of the most progressive in terms of supporting inclusion as our charter states that we measure our success not by whom we exclude, but by whom we include and how they succeed. We have a large number of minority and financially-disadvantaged, first-generation students with interest in neuroscience. We also have a diverse and talented neuroscience faculty, which is currently growing due to a new undergraduate secondary major in neuroscience and the recent establishment of the Neurodegenerative Disease Research Center. Our objective is to nurture the career development of under-represented ASU undergraduates with interest in neuroscience so that they successfully transition to graduate programs and ultimately increase diversity in the neuroscience workforce. Toward this objective, we propose to establish the Workforce Inclusion in Neuroscience through Undergraduate Research Experience (WINURE) Program. We will recruit 10 students, either freshman (to begin the program as rising sophomores) or community college transfers, from racial minorities and/or disadvantaged backgrounds who have interest in pursuing a neuroscience career. The program will provide up to three years of mentored research experience and skill-building activities. Participants will be required to devise an individual development plan (IDP) under the advisement of a research mentor and to report annually on their progress toward meeting the short-term goals of their IDP. In pursuit of these goals, we will provide skill-building through community outreach and career development seminars and workshops, including responsible conduct in research (RCR) as well as applying and succeeding in graduate school. Additionally, we will provide travel to two conferences, one targeting under-represented groups in biomedical science. We will also hold a workshop for mentors to refresh their training in RCR, build their mentorship skills, and teach them how to construct an IDP with their student. The program goal is for at least 60% of the participants to enter a graduate program in, or related to, neuroscience. We will evaluate the program annually and disseminate information related to best practices through our website and publications. Ultimately, this program will serve to increase diversity in the neuroscience workforce by providing training and support for under-represented and disadvantaged students in the field.